I'll Always Be There For You
by FatimaH1995
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have just started High School. But Oliver decides to be popular and ditches Lilly. Now Lilly hates her life until she meets a new kid in school, Daren. But Oliver feels a little jealous. Will he really destroy their friendship to be cool?
1. A Mistake

**This is my first fan fiction so if you like it, please review so I can update.**

**Thanks :)**

Dear Diary,

It's me, Oliver. If anyone finds out that I have a diary, my status is going to be from popular to dork. Anyway, I used to have this best friend, Lilly. We met in kindergarten and she was the coolest friend ever. She was more of a guy, that's why I liked her. She was into skateboarding, other sports and stuffing her face with junk food. She was always there for me and I for her. But I think I made the biggest mistake of my life when I chose popularity over her. I guess that's why I'm talking to you because I have no best friend to talk to.

It all started when we started High School. Me and Lilly were so excited, however, I never thought that status was important. One day me and Lilly were just talking and heading off to our lockers until a group of guys stopped our path. Yeah, you guessed it, they were the popular gang. Specifically Jake, one of the coolest guys ever! He has all the girls, the looks and of course the skills!

"Hey Lilly, sorry about that, I thought you were some guy," they joked. Normally I would've said something back, but I was totally frozen.

"Back off losers, I have better things to do than to look at your face," replied Lilly angrily. She pushed past them and left. I was about to follow her, however, the guys stopped me.

"Hey Dude, your Oliver right? I heard you were the king of basketball back at your Primary School. Why don't you try out and we'll see whether you're as wimpy as you look or not," they said .

I was totally excited! I've always wanted to be popular and if I just made the basketball team I would be popular. But just to skim through my life, I made it to the team and did become popular. But there was just one more step to becoming popular.

"If you wanna hang out with us, your gonna have to ditch Lilly," they said to me. I didn't know what to do. I'm sure Lilly would understand. But the guys told me to ditch her in front of them. I didn't know what to do. I mean, do I choose my best friend, or popularity? Before I even knew the answer, the guys were already pulling me towards Lilly's locker. I was praying inside that she wasn't there, but unluckily, there she was.

"Hiyah Lilly, Oliver's got something to say to you," they said nastily.

Lilly looked at me right in the eye and had a curious look on her face.

"Uhhhh, hey Lilly, um......."

I just couldn't say it. But then I thought, if I want to be cool then I have to be able to say anything straight to someone's face, right?

So with confidence I looked straight to Lilly and said,

"Lilly, I'm sorry, but I've found better friends and I don't think we should be friends anymore!"

Lilly's eyes started to become watery and she slammed her locker shut and ran off. The guys started laughing their heads off. I thought it was right, but why do I feel so hurt? And all this happened in just one day! Well basically the part where I made it to the basketball team and ditched my only best friend. Well, I'm gonna do some homework now, so goodnight diary.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Lilly here. Right now I am angry! Today at school, I was on my way to my locker until I saw a group of guys from the basketball team huddled around my locker. Then I noticed Oliver there. I guess he made it to the team. But what he said to me made me hate him so much! He ditched me to be popular! Even worse, he said it in front of those stupid idiots. Well good luck to him, they'll never be the friend he wants. How could he do this to me? I guess my sister was right, High School changes everything!

Well diary, I'm gonna go now, and finish something, so goodbye for now

Lilly Truscott


	2. Friendship Broken

**Please Review so I know whether you're enjoying the story or not**

**:)**

Dear Diary,

You are never gonna guess what happened today. Lilly showed up at my house today. As soon as I opened the door and saw Lilly, I started to get nervous! As I stared at her, I could see the pain in her eyes. I hurt my own best friend. I was about to open my mouth until she threw something at me and ran off! I looked down to the floor to see what she had thrown. My heart started to twitch. The friendship bracelet I gave her in Kindergarten. I carefully picked it up, and ran into my room. I just sat down and thought "What have I done?" I guess it's too late to change everything now.

Oliver Oken


	3. I Hate Life!

Dear Diary,

Well, it's gonna be weird, but right now, you're the only friend I have now. My own friend ditched me, and all the other girls think I'm weird because I'm known as the "Tomboy". I mean big deal, just because I like doing guy stuff doesn't mean I'm a total tomboy. I mean I act like a girl sometimes as well, don't I?

In my science class, our teacher handed out a project, and it was meant to be done in pairs. Thank goodness I don't sit near Oliver anymore. Besides, he sits with his "wannabe" friends. Those jerks! But because our teacher had to be an idiot and choose our partners from a stupid hat, I for some reason, had to be paired with Oliver. What a stupid coincidence. There was no way I was gonna work with that wannabe, so I made my way to the teacher, hoping she'd let me do the project myself, but that teacher is just impossible! During the whole class, we had to plan our project. JUST MY LUCK! Oliver and I were both silent. That is, until his friend yelled from across the class

"Hey Oliver, your so lucky you got to do your assignment with a boy, oops, my mistake, it's a girl".

Instead of defending me, that traitor starts laughing with them.

"Okay Oliver, the last thing I wanna do is talk to you or even look at your face, but I am aiming for a good grade, so you better not slack off, YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled, loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone stopped talking and started listening to our conversation.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

Man! I am mad as ever! Today in science class, Lilly fully on yelled at me in front of everyone, which made everyone stare! I was totally pressured. If I just stood quiet, my status is going back to dorky, so I had to stand up for myself. I stood up angrily, looked at Lilly straight in the eye and yelled back

"I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! IF I WANT TO SLACK OFF THEN I WILL AND I AM GLAD THAT WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE HOLDING ME BACK FROM EVERYTHING THAT I WANTED TO DO!"

The whole class was silent, even Lilly. Until Jake came over to break the silent. "Hey Oliver, ma man, is this loser bothering you?" I didn't say anything.

"Mind your own business or you're gonna get it!" Lilly said angrily.

"Lilly, I'm just gonna say this once, but no guy would ever find you attractive, I mean if any guy did ever find you attractive, then they are stupid. I mean look at you, you're pathetic, you're such a wannabe guy!" Jake said, laughing his head off.

The whole class started laughing at her, and she took her seat without another word. For the rest of the period, we didn't talk.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

I HATE MY LIFE! I totally wanna move schools. The guys there always say mean stuff about me, my own friend didn't even stick up for me and I don't have any friends to talk to except for a book! I mean, can life get any worse? Jake said that I am unattractive and no guys would ever like me. Maybe what he said is true. I mean look at me. I have no style, I'm practically a guy. Well, I'm gonna start on my science project, and I don't care if I have to do it myself, it's better than looking at Oliver's face!

Lilly Truscott

**Remember to Review :)**


	4. New Kid

Dear Diary,

3 days have passed and I'm still the dorkiest person at school. If not dorky then I'm the tomboy! Like seriously, how long do these rumours go for? I was sitting in my English class and looking outside my window. The rain made my day even duller. While I was day dreaming, the teacher was introducing some new kid. He was dorky looking, well I dunno if he really was a dork, but that's what he looks like to me. And of all seats he could've taken, he had to choose mine. A few minutes later, the teacher left the class and everybody started chatting to each other or started throwing spit balls at each other. Like seriously, we're in high school now!

"Hi, I'm Daren" he said happily.

"Uhhhh, hey, I'm Lilly" I said

And before we could say anything more, the bell rang. I quickly got up and collected my things, because I was just so hungry! But Daren stopped me.

"I - uh- was w-wondering if you could maybe show me around, because I'm new?" he said shyly.

"How about some other time? Right now I am really hungry so, bye!" With that, I ran off to the cafeteria, got some food, and sat down alone, like I always do.

As I was eating alone, Daren sat next to me.

"So, where's your friends?" he said

"I don't have any" I said sadly.

"Well, can we be friends then? He said hopefully.

It took me a while to think of an answer. I mean it would be nice to have a friend. No matter how dorky he may be.

"Yea sure" I said happily.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

Oliver here. Today was so tiring! I had basketball practice and I didn't even get to have any rest! But at least there was an advantage to it. All these cheerleaders were actually talking to me! ME, Oliver! The guy who used to be a total dork! I guess maybe Lilly was holding me back! Maybe it was a good thing to ditch Lilly. Or maybe not. Anyway, during the cafeteria, I was sitting with my pals and with a few hot looking cheerleaders. From the corner of my eye, I could see Lilly staring at my table. But then some weird looking dude sat next to her! Looks like she made a friend with a dork. Man do I feel sorry for that guy or what! He could've been like me, but I guess it's his loss. Bye for now.

Oliver Oken


	5. Science Project Time!

Dear Diary,

This morning, I had plans to relax and watch TV all day, until my cell rang. It was Jake. He wanted me to go to the skating park. I got changed quickly and got my skateboard out and ran out the door, towards the park. As I was running, I saw Lilly coming out of her house with a huge smile on her face. I was amazed, because it has been a while since I last saw her smile. I kept staring at her until I ran straight to the pole! I ignored the pain and continued running to the skating park.

So what we basically did was learn a few new skills and we made our way to a restaurant. As I was looking around for some seats, I couldn't help but notice that Lilly was here too! And she wasn't alone. She was with that same dorky-looking kid! Even worse, they looked like they were having a great time! But why did it make me feel upset? I mean I ditched Lilly and she embarrassed me last time so I should be mad at her. Why is it that I just can't stay mad at her? Anyway, I better go eat dinner now.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

This morning I was in a happy mood. My new dorky friend, Daren, invited me over to his place. Turns out he lives opposite my house. When he invited me in I was totally shocked! His house was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! It was so royal-like! He took me up to his room, and my mouth dropped open! He had everything I wanted. Well more like what a guy would ever want! He had a PS3, an X-Box and even a ping pong table!

"Are you a total sports freak?" I asked excitedly.

"YEAH! I love surfing and basketball the best and playing video games of course!" he said wildly.

We started off playing with his PS3 and I versed him in Ping Pong. He was surprisingly good. Then we headed off to this new restaurant that opened. We sat down and we ordered some food. It was delicious! While eating, we started talking about our favourite sports stars and we told each other some jokes and it was just hilarious. I can't remember the last time I've ever had this much fun! It kinda reminded me of Oliver.

Daren then walked me back home and before I went inside my house, he stopped me.

"Lilly, I had a blast today, but I need you to do a huge favour for me!" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Yea sure, what's that"? I said

"You can't tell anyone about what you saw in my house or about the fact that I'm rich," he replied nervously.

"Well why not?" I said confusingly.

"Just please don't, I'll tell you at school, because I have to get home now, so bye," he said running back to his house.

I waved back and went inside. My mouth dropped open when I went inside my house.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

After I saw Lilly and the dorky loser together, I couldn't concentrate on eating. Jake and everyone else were talking about other tricks they can't want to learn with their skateboard, while I was thinking about Lilly and the idiot. Why did I feel so jealous? I couldn't take much longer, so I told the guys I had to go and I ran back home. I knocked on Lilly's door to find her mum standing there.

"Hey Oliver, it's been a while since I've seen you," she said with a smile.

"Uhhh, just been very busy, is Lilly home?" I asked nervously.

"Actually, she went out with her new friend, she should be back soon though."

"Would it be okay if I stayed here to wait for her, we have to finish a science project together."

"Yeah sure"

And so I waited for about 10 minutes and then she returned. As soon as she saw me, she looked kinda shocked. Well I don't blame her, I mean I'm pretty shocked myself, having the guts to actually come here. Mrs Truscott then entered the room.

"Lilly, your finally back! Oliver's been waiting for you, isn't that sweet honey?" she said

"Yeah, very sweet," she said, rolling her eyes.

Mrs Truscott left us alone. There was a moment of silence.

"Uhhhh, Hey Lilly, long time no talk," I smiled nervously.

"What are you really doing here?" she asked.

"I thought maybe we could start on the project now." I said

"What happened to the whole "I CAN SLACK IF I WANT TO" act?" Lilly replied, crossing her arms angrily.

"Look I'm sorry, but like you said before, we have to do this project together to get a good grade." I said hopefully.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Fine, but right now, I'm busy, so we're gonna have to do it another day."

I was quite disappointed, but I said okay and left. Well, I better get some sleep now.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Sorry Diary, I couldn't finish off what I was about to say because my stupid sister came into the room and there is no way she can find out I have a diary or else she's gonna plan on reading it! Anyway, as I opened the door, Oliver was sitting in my living room.

"Uhhhh, Hey Lilly, long time no talk," he smiled.

To tell you the truth, I was just totally disgusted. If he thinks he can just come into my living room and apologise, I DONT THINK SO! Anyway, it turns out he came here to help me with the science project. I told him I was busy and he looked disappointed. But I really was busy, because Daren was send me something cool on hotmail. I know what you're thinking. A school project is way more important than that, but whatever!

As I was thinking of some plans for my science project, my mum came into my room, holding a phone.

"It's for you honey," she said smiling.

I took the phone off her.

"Hello?" I said, wondering who it was.

"It's me Oliver."

"Oh, I think you got the wrong number." I said, rolling my eyes.

Just as I was about to hang up he said,

"Lilly please, I really want to help you with our science project."

"Well I thought I clearly told you that I was busy right now and we'll do it some other time"

"Oh, I thought you were trying to avoid me, alright then how about tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah whatever," I said not caring and I quickly hung up before he could say anything else. Well I'll talk to you later diary, better get some sleep for tomorrow.

Lilly Truscott

**Please Review if you like the story so far :)**


	6. Fun and Tired

Dear Diary,

This morning, I was feeling so sleepy. Last night, I didn't sleep until 12:00a.m.! All night, I've been trying to think of something to do for our science project. You know, I couldn't shake the feeling of me totally looking forward to doing our assignments together! I gotta tell you, I really miss Lilly. I miss her smile, I miss her attitude and I definitely miss the way we used to talk to each other on the phone all day. Well, gotta go.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

For the first time in high school, I actually had fun. Daren and I went into the library and found these totally awesome books about surfing and these awesome tricks.

After a while of talking and laughing, he stared at me straight in the eye with a serious look.

"About yesterday....." he started.

'Oh yeah, why don't you want me telling anyone? You have awesome stuff in your house! You'd be boosted to mega popularity!" I said excitedly!

"That's exactly why I don't want you telling anyone" he replied quietly.

I stared at him confusingly and waited for him to continue talking.

"Back at my other school, I was a total popular guy, but I started hating that because I realised people were only using me because I had a lot of money, so I changed schools and changed my looks and personality so no one would know that I was rich." He said sadly.

After a while I replied and said

"I promise I won't tell anyone,"

But there was something that confused me. Why would he tell me all this stuff? I just met him like 4 days ago. So I asked him why he told me.

"Because, you liked me for me, not the stuff that I had," he replied with a smile.

I smiled back and the bell soon rang.

I was also excited about one more thing. Oliver was coming over this afternoon! I know, I should hate him, but I just can't. I hate to admit it, but I really do miss him. Anyway I'll talk to you later.

Lilly Truscott


	7. Fire Incident

Well there I was waiting for Oliver to show up. He promised to show up right after school. It was already dark outside and it was only 5:30. I didn't bother waiting and I continued to do other homework. The phone suddenly started to ring and I remembered my mum saying she'd be late so I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Lilly, it's me Daren, are you busy now?"

"Well I was waiting for Oliver to do our science project, but it looks like he wont be showing up. Why?" I replied curiously.

"Can I come over? My parents are gonna be home late and I hate being home alone," he said nervously

"Yeah, you don't have to ask, just walk right in if you have to."

"Cool thanks, I'll see you in a few minutes then."

We hung up. I'll talk to you later diary.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

Okay diary, so this is what happened. I was making my way over to Lilly's, but then I got a call from Jake. He wanted me to come over to his house to hang out.

"Dude, why can't you make it?" he said yelling on the other side of the phone.

"I uhh I have to do some homework," I stammered.

"Dude, only nerds do homework," he replied.

I was getting so frustrated so I said to him

"Look, I have to go okay." and I instantly hung up on him.

I checked my watch. It was already 5:30! I ran back to my house to change. I just remembered my parents were gonna arrive late today. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and saw a little crease. I took out the iron and started ironing my clothes. I went to get my shoes, but I accidently tipped water on the plug that was connected to the iron. At that moment, flames started to burst out. I started panicking. I went to get some water, but when I came back, I saw the living room filled with flames. I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, this is it, I'm going to die! As soon as I said that, Lilly came in to mind.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Well, Oliver still hadn't shown up yet. Maybe I should go over to his house right now. I was gonna do that until Daren showed up.

"Oh sorry, were you going somewhere?" he asked sadly

"I really have to finish my project, so I'm going to Oliver's house, you wanna come?" I asked

He nodded and followed me out the door.

I stopped in front of his house. I knocked on the door. There was no answer. I knocked several times.

"I guess he's not home," Daren said with a smile.

Just as I was about to leave, I stopped. I could smell something burnt. Without thinking, I turned the door knob and quickly stepped back. The knob was so hot! That's when I noticed, the hot flaming colours coming out from under the door. Oliver could've been stuck inside. I quickly grabbed my cell out of my pocket and called the fire fighters. Afterwards I called Oliver's parents and then my parents. Before I knew it, Oliver's parents showed up first, then the police and fire fighters and then my own parents. I was breathing so hard. I was praying for him to stay alive, even if he did ditch me. The firemen ran into the building with a hose. The flame was slightly gone. After a while, the men came running out, with Oliver's body on the trolley. As the trolley rolled past me, I stared at Oliver in shock as he was breathing heavily into his oxygen mask. His body was half burnt, and his eyes were struggling to open. I don't know what happened, but I ran straight into my own house. I heard Daren running after me, but I slammed my room shut. What's happening to me?

Lilly Truscott


	8. I Can't See Him Like This!

Dear Diary,

I have absolutely no one to talk to. Well, I do have Daren, but I've been avoiding him because he still doesn't know about how Oliver was my best friend and I can't be bothered telling him that whole story. On Tuesday, my parents were going to the hospital to see if Oliver was gonna be okay. They asked me to come, but I refused to go. I lied saying I had homework to do. Unfortunately that didn't work so I ended up going anyway. To tell you the truth, I hated hospitals. They just bring back the old memories. I walked into the hospital and followed my mum. I saw Oliver's parents outside. His mother's eyes were so red from crying. My parents were talking to his parents. I thought I might give them a little space, so I went to get a drink. I sat down quietly. A few hours had passed. Then, my mum finally came up to me and said,

"He's gonna be alright Lilly," with a small smile.

I felt relieved. I followed my mum to Oliver's room. I saw Oliver's parents just coming out of the hospital room. They seemed relieved. Oliver and I still haven't told our parents that we're not friends anymore. Like I said earlier, not bothered to tell them the whole story and besides, my parents and his parents are like the best of friends, and I wouldn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Would you like to go in to see Oliver?" asked Mrs Oken.

To tell you the truth I didn't want to see him.

"Uhhh, no it's alright, he's probably tired, I'll talk to him later," I said, forcing a smile.

Before I could walk out, my parents stopped me. Turns out they wanted to see Oliver before we left.

My mum opened the door, and quietly left it opened for me to come inside as well. He still looked awful, but it was better than before. He had bandages everywhere! I felt like crying, but I held it in and said nothing and stayed close behind my mum. Oliver opened his eyes, and he looked straight at me! I quickly turned around and sat at the couch far away from him. My mum was whispering something to him. A few minutes later, my mum said goodbye to him and she left. I went to follow her, but I heard Oliver calling my name. I couldn't reject him, so I turned around to face him, keeping at a distance.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it," he whispered softly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just do it myself," I said.

"NO! I have to help!" he whispered, louder this time.

"Oh okay, but it's due on Monday." I said.

"Come to the hospital, tomorrow and we'll start on it there," he said.

"Okay then, you better get some rest," I said, and with that I ran to the door and quietly shut it behind me.

Lilly Truscott


	9. Project Time, AGAIN!

Dear Diary,

I brought all the equipment I needed for the science project. I was making my way to the hospital, until I saw Daren making his way towards me.

"Hey Lilly, where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the hospital so Oliver and I can start on our science project," I said with a smile.

"WOW! You smiled! Haven't seen one of those in almost a week, can I accompany you and maybe help with your project?" He said hopefully

"Yeah sure," I agreed. I mean we obviously needed all the help we could get!

We made our way to the hospital. I slowly opened Oliver's hospital room. I peeped inside in case he was asleep, but surprisingly, he was wide awake. When he saw me coming, he greeted me with a huge grin on his face. But that slowly faded away when Daren stepping inside.

"Hey Oliver, is it okay if Daren helps us with our project?" I asked.

He didn't seem happy about the idea, but he agreed t it anyway.

Hours had passed and we managed to finish our science project. It was so much fun. Daren and I kept talking. Oliver stayed quiet for a minute, but when we started talking about sports and stuff, he started to join the conversation. It was so much fun. After the project was completed, I wrapped it in a bag, and started to leave. Daren left before me and was waiting for me outside.

"Lilly, wait!" Oliver said suddenly.

I froze in my spot.

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"If you hadn't called the ambulance I probably wouldn't even be here," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, well get better soon," I said slowly closing the door behind me.

Lilly Truscott


	10. Back To School!

Dear Diary,

Long time no talk diary. It feels like days since I've wrote to you. After the major fire accident and all. But now I'm feeling a lot better! On Saturday, Lilly and her dorky friend came to visit me. Well not exactly visit, I told her to come so we could do our project together. I wanted to talk to her alone, but Mr Dorky just had to come. But I guess he's kinda cool. I mean we both like sports and stuff. But I did find out his name was Daren so instead of calling him a dork, I'll try to call him by his name.

Back to the point, I had to go to school today. I know diary, totally unfair, seeing as how I just got out of the hospital, but I didn't bother complaining. I rode my skateboard to school and went to put it in my locker. As I was doing so, Jake and my other friends made their way towards me.

"Hey Oliver! Whats up my man! You feeling any better?" Jake said.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," I said.

"Yeah whatever, we just came to tell you that there's a party tonight, so are we gonna see you there?" Jake asked, ignoring the fact that I just came out from a hospital!

"Sorry, don't think so, the doctor says I need rest!" I replied. The bell finally rang and I made my way to science class.

As soon as I arrived in my science class, I saw Lilly sitting there all alone and looking out the window. She had a sad expression written on her face. Without thinking, I made my way to her.

"Hey Lilly, did you bring the project?" I asked.

"Uhhhhh, is it my imagination, or are you actually talking to me?" she said, while looking around.

I was about to say something, until I heard Jake's voice behind me.

"Hey Truscott, why don't you just take your mask off, I think everyone already figured out that you're a total dude!" Jake said, slapping a high five to one of his friends.

I closed my eyes tightly in frustration and squeezed my fist. I opened them again and saw Lilly with her head down.

Jake and I were about to go and sit at our table until Lilly yelled back:

"At least I don't go sleeping with other girls!"

Jake froze in his spot, and turned around and glared at Lilly. His face started to turn so red and I saw his fist squeezed really tight.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" He said, about to punch her.

Before any of that happened, I quickly stepped in front of Jake and tried to cool him down. However, he pushed me aside, and looked down at Lilly and said,

"You talk one more time, and you'll get it Truscott!" he threatened.

Before anyone else could say anything, the teacher finally arrived to class. It was about time as well!

Okay, have to go eat dinner now, so I'll talk to you later.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Today was horrifying! In science class Jake started saying mean stuff again and without thinking I yelled back at him:

"At least I don't go sleeping with other girls!"

I was so shocked that I said that. You should've seen the look on his face. He was glaring at me but what scared me the most was his fist. I was scared for my own life! But luckily I was saved by the teacher! If I just kept my mouth shut, everything would've been okay! Now I have to face him tomorrow again!

So after all that drama, I sat in my usual seat at the cafeteria and I could hear everyone talking and whispering about what happened in the science class. Like seriously! Don't people have anything else to do than make my life as miserable as it already is! As I was eating my lunch, Daren took a seat next to me.

"So spill, what happened in science?" he asked me excitedly.

I told him everything that happened.

"hey, isn't Oliver in you class?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, why didn't he stick up for you, I thought you guys were friends?"

"Yeah we were, but now he's friends with those wannabes" I said looking down at my food.

I got up from my seat and made my way to the lockers with Daren. While I was putting some stuff inside my locker, Jake and his friends, including Oliver came towards us.

"Is that Jake?" whispered Daren.

I nodded my head.

"Thanks to you Truscott I'm the talk of the whole school, and I promise you that I will make your life hell as long as I'm in this school!" threatened Jake.

I looked over at Oliver and he was staring down at his shoes. I stood there quietly.

"Well as long as I'm in this school you will not go anywhere near Lilly!" Daren said angrily.

I stood there shocked. Did my friend just stick up for me?

"Was I talking to you, you 4-eyed freak!" Jake said angrily!

"You mess with my friend, you deal with me. Understood?"

WOW! Someone would actually stand up for me! I would always expect it from Oliver, but never from Daren. At that moment, Jake and his friends left without another word. After they left, I gave Daren a huge hug, while jumping up and down!

"Thank you so much for sticking up for me!" I squealed.

As I hugged him again, I noticed someone staring at me. It was Oliver. After he saw me looking back at him, he quickly turned around and put his hands in his pocket and continued walking with his head down.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

Once again it's me. As I was saying a little earlier about the whole Jake and Lilly incident, Jake went up to Lilly's locker to tell her off. Or in other words, threaten her once again. Like seriously, sometimes I start thinking, is this really how popularity is? Because it's not really fun. Anyway, Jake threatened Lilly again, and Daren was with her and he actually stuck up for her. As he did that, it made me think. I should've been the one in his place. I should've been the one sticking up for my best friend, Lilly Truscott! Well, these thoughts are just giving me a headache now. I think I'll just go off to bed, so nighty night diary.

Oliver Oken


	11. A New Friend

Dear Diary,

Hey again! I'm starting to LOVE my life again and it's all thanks to Daren! I've never felt so happy to go back to school, especially now that Jake wouldn't go near me. I hopped onto my skateboard that morning and went straight to my locker. As I was putting my belongings in my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Daren smiling at me.

"Hey" he said happily.

We did our handshake and continued talking. Oh yeah, Daren and I made up our own handshake yesterday before we went home.

After maths class, I went down to the cafeteria and saw Daren there. He waved at me and I sat opposite him. We started making plans about going to the cinemas during our holiday break. Jake walked past us and gave us that scary looking glare. Then Daren started making these weird noises to tease Jake. I couldn't help but laugh. Daren is so cute! He's like a brother to me. I couldn't help but pinch his cheek.

"OW! That hurts!" He said in a baby voice and rubbing his cheek on the spot that I pinched him.

Well, that's really all that happened, so I'm going to head off to sleep!

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

I HATE that damn Daren kid! He's making Lilly like him! OH NO! I just thought of a sickening feeling. How about if Daren and Lilly fall in love? No. What in the world am I thinking? Lilly would never fall for a dork like him. Would she? Wait a minute!!!!!!!!!! Why do I care? AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!! This is so frustrating! I have to get Lilly off my mind! All I need is a distraction! I got it! I'll go get myself a girlfriend! That way, it'll make Lilly jealous and I should have no problem getting one, especially since I'm on the basketball team.

I just thought of something even better! I'll ask one of those hot cheerleaders to go out with me! You see diary, smokin' oken, just keeps thinkin'.

Well bye diary, I have to decide on which cheerleader I should choose as my girlfriend.

Oliver Oken


	12. Love Blooming?

Dear Diary,

Well, for the first time, I did my alarm at 6:00 so I could think my plan through. As I continued thinking, I started to think to myself, is this really what I want? To make Lilly jealous? So I decided to call Jake to ask him for help. I took out my cell and dialled Jake's number. After a while, I heard Jake's voice.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey, it's me Oliver."

"Dude! We'll talk later, I'm SLEEPING here!"

Without another word, Jake hung up.

Well, that was great! Seriously diary, he should be thanking me for waking him up for school. Anyway, I went over to my wardrobe and wore the normal clothes I'd wear everyday.

I made my way to school, and I saw Jake. He came walking towards me and said

"Hey Oliver, next time call me when I'm not sleeping!" he said angrily, while yawning.

I grabbed Jake and dragged him to an area where no one else was.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you up early, but this is an emergency!" I said.

"What emergency?"

"Do you think you can hook me up with a girl?" I asked.

"That was your emergency? Well, lucky for you I know just the girl for you. Meet me at the cafeteria, and I'll introduce her to you. You're gonna totally love her. She's a total babe, unlike Lilly." he said.

The bell soon rang and we left for class.

After class, I went to the cafeteria and I saw Jake with this hot looking girl. As I was walking towards them, I looked around the cafeteria, and saw Daren sitting alone. Maybe Lilly ditched him. Nah, she wouldn't do that. I continued walking, and I was greeted by Jake who grabbed me and stood me in front of the hot looking girl.

"Oliver, this is Becca, Becca, this is Oliver." Jake said.

Wow diary. She was so beautiful! Maybe she's the right one for me. Maybe Jake is quite good at matchmaking! After a while, we shook hands and started talking. Okay she was a great girl, but she's the only girl I've been with besides Lilly. Lilly was of course easier to talk to but now I'm talking to a REAL girl that looks a hundred times better than Lilly! But besides the point, I made a date with Becca on Sunday! We're going to go eat at a restaurant. If all goes well, then I'll know she's the perfect girl for me!

Well, I'll talk to you later diary.

Oliver Oken


	13. Emotions Kicking In!

Dear Diary,

As I was making my way to the cafeteria, I was looking around for Daren. But I suddenly froze when I spotted someone familiar. It was Oliver. He was sitting down with a girl. I was sure I recognised the girl from somewhere. But from where? Well, anyway, I finally spotted Daren and took a seat next to him. I sat down and started playing with my food. I didn't feel like eating. All I could think about was Oliver with that girl. I wonder if he likes her. I wonder if she likes him. I wonder if they have plans to go out. I turned around to see Oliver again and this time they were holding hands and laughing. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran off to the girls bathroom. What was happening to me diary? Why did I feel like this?

Luckily Daren bought my story that I was upset because I did bad in my maths test. Anyway, I'm gonna watch TV now, so bye diary.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

I think my plan is working well! Lilly saw me and Becca holding hands. I bet she was so jealous. I saw her running towards the girls toilets. But wait a minute. Why do I want to make her jealous anyway? OH MY GOSH! Am I falling for Lilly? No way, me and my thoughts always gets carried away. There is no way I would like her. Would I?

Okay this sick feeling is giving me a headache, I'm gonna go eat some ice cream now, so I'll talk to you later diary.


	14. Official Girlfriend

Dear Diary,

Well it's been five weeks since Becca and I have been dating. I'm starting to think that she's the one. Only one problem though. WE STILL HAVEN'T KISSED! But it's weird because every time I lean in to kiss her, she back's away and thinks of an excuse to leave. I mean, what is up with that? Maybe she doesn't like me anymore? Well if she didn't, then why is she still with me? Anyway, Lilly and I still haven't spoken yet. And my plan to make her jealous with Becca is no more because I really like Becca now. Well, I guess I better start on my homework, so goodnight.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Hey diary, I know it's been a while since I've talked to you, but it's been really busy. Also, did you know Oliver has a girlfriend? Her name is Becca, and if you just look at her, you'd know why Oliver or any other guy would date her. She's a really pretty girl. But she can be snobby at times. Gonna head off to bed, so goodnight.

Lilly Truscott


	15. I'm Shaking

Dear Diary,

Sorry if my writing is a little untidy, but my fingers can not stop trembling! I really have to tell someone what I heard today! Well, we were playing dodge ball for sports, and I gotta tell you, I RULE! Even though many people think I'm a tomboy and thinks I'm a total dork, they still know that I am brilliant at sports, so I'm always the first one to be chosen in teams. So there I was doing really well, until Oliver threw the ball at me and it hit me right in the eye, knocking out one of my eye's contacts! One side of my eye was blurry, while my other was still clear. Oliver came running up to me to see if I was okay, but I pushed him away and told the teacher that I needed to get another contact from my bag. Luckily I away bring spares just in case. So I went to the girls locker and got my bag out and found my contact lenses. I went into the girls bathroom and applied my contact carefully into my eye. As I was doing so, I heard someone talking from behind one of the toilets. I knew it was none of my business, so I started walking out of the toilets, until I heard the name Oliver. I quietly went back to the toilets and locked myself into the toilet next to the two people talking. I pressed my ears against the wall.

"Jake, I really want to break up with Oliver"

As soon as I heard that, I knew it was Becca and Jake. But I started wondering why Jake was in the girl's bathroom. And why was he in there with Becca? I continued to listen.

"Listen babe, I wanna be with you too, but it'll break Oliver's heart!" I heard Jake saying.

"But I want you!" Becca said.

"I am so sorry, I just didn't think that I'd be this jealous when I saw you with another guy."

"Awwwww Jakey! But what are we gonna do?"

"Lets just keep it a secret for now, but you haven't kissed him yet, have you?"

"No way."

"This is all my fault, I should not have hooked my ex girlfriend with my friend!"

Then there was silence. I froze. I had to get out of the toilets. If Jake found out I knew about this, he'd make my life hell, or he might even kill me! Okay, maybe killing me is way too beyond, but it could happen! I rushed out of the toilets. I was a total idiot! While I was running out, the door slammed shut behind me, and I heard Jake and Becca coming out of the toilets. I ran and ran, until I got to the gym. I was puffed out! I turned around to see if Jake and Becca followed me here. Luckily they weren't. Well, that's what happened today. Diary, I have no idea what to do! Maybe I should tell Daren. Maybe he'll know what to do. Alright, I'm gonna make my way to Daren's house right now.

Lilly Truscott


	16. Lies

Dear Diary,

It's me again. Well, I made my way to Daren's house. He opened the door and smiled as he saw me. He welcomed me in.

"So what brings you here, Lils? He asked with a smile.

"There's something I need to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," I said, still unsure if I should tell him or not.

He nodded his head, and grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

I slowly sat on his bed.

"Okay, shoot," he said.

I told him everything I heard in the bathroom.

"So now I don't know what to do," I said looking down.

He stood up and sat next to me.

"Tell Oliver," he said.

"WHAT?" I said shocked.

"Okay forget what I just said for the moment. Why do you care so much that this girl is cheating on him?"

Then I realised it was about time I told him about my relationship with Oliver. I told him everything about Oliver. Starting from how we met in kindergarten and finishing off at how he ditched me to be popular.

"He DITCHED you?" He said surprised.

I nodded.

"Why do you look surprised?" I asked

"Well, in my opinion, I would have no idea why I would ditch you because you're totally cool to hang out with."

I smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Maybe you should tell him, I mean, if you don't want him to be hurt," he said.

I thought about it, and started thinking. Maybe I should tell him.

I gave Daren a big hug, and ran off. I stood in front of Oliver's porch. I was about to knock, but the door suddenly opened. It was Oliver.

"Uhhhh, Hey Lilly," he said, surprised to see me.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said nervously.

Oliver stood there quietly, waiting for me to talk. Diary, I was so nervous. I closed me eyes and reopened them. I told him everything I heard at the toilets. While I was saying it, I didn't look at Oliver. I was afraid about what he may say next. After I finished talking, I heard him start to laugh.

I gave him a look of confusion.

"Look Lilly, I know you're kinda jealous that I have a beautiful girlfriend, but I'd never thought you'd go this low and lie. Now I'm going to explain three clear things to you. Number one, Jake is my best friend now. Number two, Becca is my girlfriend and she likes me. And number three, you and I will never be friends again.

After that, he slammed the door in my face. Why do I even try? I try to stick up for him, but he doesn't listen to me. Well then, sooner or later he'll realise that Becca doesn't like him and he'll be heart broken. Now I totally can't wait till that happens!

Lilly Truscott


	17. Hatred

Dear Diary,

I am so ANGRY! Yesterday, Lilly showed up at my house. She told me that Becca likes Jake and she heard that Becca wanted to break up with me! I mean, isn't that totally pathetic. If my plan for making her jealous was still going, then mission accomplished! But I can't believe she'd tell me such garbage! I will NEVER talk to her again!

Anyway, on Tuesday, the school prom is coming up. Becca and I will be going together of course. I'll tell you all about it later, so goodbye for now.

Oliver Oken


	18. One Day Before Prom

Dear Diary,

During lunch time, Daren and I made our way to the cafeteria. I sat down and saw Oliver and Becca together. Daren noticed me staring at them.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell him," he asked.

"Nope, I did tell him, but he thought of it as garbage coming out of my mouth!"

"NO WAY!" he yelled.

Oliver, Becca and the whole cafeteria had their eyes on us.

"Whooops, sorry," he whispered back.

"So, on to the next topic, are you going to the prom tomorrow?" he asked, as everybody stopped staring at us and continued chatting with their own friends.

"Nope," I said.

"WHAT! Why not?"

"Nobody asked me to go."

"Then do you want to go together? As friends of course."

"Well, I'm not going because no one asked me, but I'm not really into wearing dresses or putting on make up. I just wanna chill at home."

"Fine. If you're not going then I'm not going."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the only reason why I was gonna go was because I thought you were going to go. But now that we're not gonna go, even better for me!"

Daren is a total sweet guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him as their boyfriend. Not me of course, I only think of him as a friend. Bye diary.

Lilly Truscott


	19. Broken Hearts and New Friendships

Dear Diary,

I did promise you that I'd write about what happened at the prom yesterday. However, I didn't think yesterday would be the worst day of my life!

So I'll give you details on what happened. Yesterday, everyone attended school as usual. Some girls were upset because they didn't have much time to apply make up and do all those other stuff. After school, I told Becca I'd pick her up at 5:30. The prom started at 6:00.

So I ran back home and took out my tuxedo. Well, it wasn't mine. It was my brothers. I tried it on and it was a perfect fit. I came downstairs. My mum was waiting for me. She started pinching my cheeks and started saying how cute I looked and how fast I was growing up and blah blah blah. It was kinda embarrassing. My mum took a few photos of me. Because I didn't have my licence or my own car, Jake was picking me and Becca up. I walked outside and waited for Jake. I stood there waiting and I heard the sound of a door slamming shut. I turned around to see Lilly running out of her house. I guess she wasn't going to the prom. She was still wearing the clothes she worn at school today. Lilly stopped and saw me looking at her. We stared at each other for a moment, and she ran off to Daren's house. Then, Jake showed up. I hopped into his car, and he made his way to Becca's house. I got out of the car and rung the door bell. Her mother opened the door. She welcomed me inside and I sat down on the couch waiting for Becca.

Minutes later, she finally came downstairs. My mouth dropped open! She looked AMAZING! She gave me a smile and we left. Jake and I sat in the front, while Becca and Jake's date sat at the back. But something weird had caught my eye. I could've sworn I saw Jake blink into the rear view mirror towards Becca.

We soon arrived at the school. Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that the prom was held at our school. Anyway, Becca and I held hands and went to the prom before Jake and his date. We danced to a couple of songs and ate some food and had quite a lot of fun.

"Uhhhh, Oliver, it's kinda stuffy in here, can I just go outside for some fresh air?" Becca asked.

"Yeah sure, would you like me to come with you?," I asked nicely.

"NO!" she yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear her.

I stared at her confusingly.

"Sorry, I mean no, I don't want you missing out on the prom, I'll be back in a second," she said and she left.

It had already been half and hour, so I went to check up on Becca. I went outside and I heard Jake's voice. I quickly hid behind some bushes to hear what was going on. I stuck my head between the bushes to see Jake and Becca holding hands. My mouth dropped open. I continued listening to their conversation.

"I can't take this anymore, I want to be with you!" I heard Becca saying.

"I know, but we still get to see each other secretly, right? I heard Jake saying.

"But it's not the same, every time I go on a date with Oliver, I always wanted it to be with you."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Becca and Jake both leaned in. They kissed, then stopped.

"We can't tell Oliver this, alright?" Jake said.

I was getting really mad! I stepped out of the bushes.

"And why not?" I said.

Jake quickly stood up.

"So how long has this been going on," I asked angrily.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake" Jake said, lowering his head.

"No, it was a mistake trusting you! Because of you, I chose to become friends with jerks like you when I already had the best friend anyone could wish for! You made me say horrible things about her and now I've hurt her so much, that our friendship will never be the same! So if you haven't already guessed it, I'm quitting the basketball team, and most importantly, our so-called friendship!

I was so hurt! But what pained me the most was the fact that Lilly actually told me the truth and I called her a liar! I started walking. I had no idea where I was walking. But I realised I was walking over to Lilly's. Tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped them away with my Jacket. I knocked on Lilly's door. Mrs Truscott opened the door.

"Is Lilly home?" I asked without greeting her.

"She's not home at the moment." she said.

Without another word, I started running off to Daren's house. I knocked on the door once. I kept knocking, until Daren opened the door.

"Oh, it's you." He said giving me a glare.

"Where's Lilly?" I asked, ignoring his glare.

"Why, so you could ditch her again and call her a liar?"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I yelled.

"You found out didn't you?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"Lilly told me, and I was the one who told her to tell you."

"Please, I need to see Lilly." I said softly.

"She went to the shops to get some food. You can wait for her here if you like."

"Thank you."

Daren took me up to his room. His room was totally awesome! It had everything I ever wanted. But I was much too depressed to even think about it. I sat down on Daren's bed and waited for my best friend to come back.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Okay so I went to the corner shop to buy some food for my movie night with Daren. I came running back and opened the door to Daren's house.

I saw Daren walking towards me very slowly with a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oliver's upstairs in my room." he said.

Without having to say another word, I knew exactly what happened.

"I'll wait down here while you guys talk." he said.

I thanked him and ran upstairs. I quietly opened the door to Daren's room. I found Oliver sitting on Daren's bed, with his head buried in his hands. I guess he found out at the prom. I stood half way through the door.

"Oliver?" I said calmly.

Surprisingly, his head popped up straight away.

"Lilly?" he asked, just to make sure it was me.

As he said my name, I walked towards him and sat next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Can I get a hug?" he asked.

Even though he put me through a lot, I could see how upset he was. So Oliver and I both stood up and we hugged. It was quite a long hug. I pushed away from the hug, and Oliver started smiling.

"Lilly, I am so sorry, I never realised that I already had the best friend in the world! I should not have said all those mean stuff to you and..............." he paused.

"Can we be friends again?" he asked.

I stood there frozen. Would I want be friends with someone who ditched me for another group of friends?

"Please?" He asked.

"Oliver, you have no idea how much you made my life hell. But if we were to be friends again, you should know the friendship we once had since kindergarten will never be the same." I said.

"I know." he said, looking disappointed.

I didn't know what else to say.

"So uhhhhh, you wanna watch a movie with Daren and I?" I asked.

His face lit up and he nodded his head. We made our way downstairs to see Daren holding a remote and flicking through random channels. I snuck quietly behind him and scared him to death! He jumped up and all the popcorn went flying everywhere.

"Nice going, Lils," he said frowning.

I pinched his cheek once again.

So Oliver, Daren and I had a great time watching horror films and later on playing games.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

So Lilly finally came back. Just hearing the sound of her voice made me overcome my sorrow.

"Can I get a hug?" I asked.

It took her a while for her to finally agree. We stood up and hugged. She broke away from the hug and I asked her if we could be friends again. I wouldn't have minded if she said no, because I have put her through a lot lately.

"If we were to be friends again, you should know our friendship will never be the same again," she said with a serious look on her face. I was disappointed, but at least we're starting our friendship again.

"So you wanna watch a movie with Daren and I?" Lilly asked.

I agreed and we both went downstairs to Daren.

To tell you the truth, I felt so bad. It was like I was interfering with Lilly's and Daren's plans. We saw Daren repeatedly changing channels. Poor kid must've been bored while Lilly and I were talking. But we did have heaps of fun! We watched this horror movie. I forgot what it was called though. Then we went up to Daren's room and versed each other in ping pong. I guess life is back to normal now.

But something still bugged me. When Lilly and I went downstairs to Daren, Lilly jumped up from behind the sofa and scared the life out of Daren.

"Nice going Lil," Daren said.

Then Lilly pinched his cheek. That part made me start thinking. It should've been me who Lilly always pinched on the cheek. Also got mad when he called Lilly, Lils. That used to be my nick name for her back in kindergarten! Looks like Daren and Lilly's friendship are growing stronger than mine and Lilly's. Well, as long as Lilly is my friend, then I'm happy.

Better head off to sleep, so I'll talk to you soon.

Oliver Oken


	20. Growing Friendship

Dear Diary,

Well today was gonna be a weird day. Now that I have my best friend back and Daren, I now have to face Jake and the rest. I walked with Lilly to her locker. We stayed quiet for a while. I guess it's been a while since we've actually talked. I was about to open my mouth and say something, until someone stopped in front of us. It was Jake and his friends. Lilly stood in front of me.

"Get lost Truscott, I need to speak with Oliver!" he said quite angrily.

"Why? So you can hurt him again? Lilly said.

I could see the glare in her eyes. I am so thankful that we're friends again. I was in no mood to talk to Jake.

"I said beat it you little tramp!" yelled Jake.

After he said that, it made me so mad. I could see Lilly almost tearing up. But I still saw the angry look in her eyes.

I slowly pushed Lilly behind me.

"Don't you dare, ever say that to her!" I said angrily.

"Look dude, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, and besides, I gave you popularity, I gave you cool friends and you even got a chance to hook up with a girl!"

"NO! The only thing I gained was the loss of my friend, so like I said before, you and I will NEVER be friends again!"

And with that, I grabbed Lilly's hand and made our way to the lockers. I noticed a smile on Lilly's face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously.

"I guess, I never thought you'd do that for me," she replied.

"Lilly, I said I was sorry, and it was a mistake to ditch you and I'm sorry."

Lilly started to laugh.

"Stop apologizing already, I forgave you, didn't I?"

"Yah, okay." I said putting my head down.

Lilly pinched my cheek. I used to get annoyed when she done that to me in kindergarten, but I felt happier because our friendship is building up!

Oliver Oken


	21. 2 Years Later

Dear Diary,

Well, it's been one year since I've graduated. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm gonna actually miss High School. I know I've been teased a lot, but the last two years in high school have been absolutely amazing! Especially because Oliver and I are now friends. Not to mention my other best friend, Daren. Daren has been an amazing friend and even though I didn't know him since kindergarten like Oliver, I still think of him as my closest friends.

But I could hear my heart beating really fast now. I've finished High School and I still haven't received and calls or letters about whether I've been accepted to college. There's this one college I'd like to go to, but it's all the way in New York. But I don't think I'm going to even get in, so there's nothing to worry there.

Anyway, I better start making more calls for college, so I'll talk to you later.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

WOOOOT! We've graduated! But there's something still bothering me. Well not exactly bothering me, but something I have to tell to someone before it eats me alive, so I'll tell you first. I think I'm falling for Lilly! I know it's crazy! I never thought I'd feel this way about her. But the only problem is that I think Daren may like Lilly too! So, I'm going over to his house right now to settle this!

Oliver Oken


	22. Going To College

Dear Diary,

Well what happened was that I knocked on the door until Daren came. He had a smile on his face as he welcomed me in.

"So, I'm guessing you wanna play with my stuff?" he asked, looking quite disappointed.

Well I don't blame him because he told me how his friends from his other school only used him because he was rich. That is just sad!

"Actually no, there's something I want to talk to you about." I said nervously

Daren and I made our way up to his room.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asked as he sat on his bed.

"It's about Lilly, I was wondering if maybe you had a crush on her?" I asked, suddenly thinking what a stupid question it was.

"Uhhhhh, no, she's just my friend." He asked giving me a weird look.

As he said that it made me jump and throw my fist in the air and scream, "YESSSSSS!"

He looked at me oddly, and began to start laughing. After realising what I had just done, I felt completely stupid!

"So uh, did you come here to ask me that?" Daren asked.

"No actually, but I have to tell you, I'm falling for Lilly," I said quietly.

"NO WAY! I KNEW IT!" He yelled excitedly.

Here I was thinking I was being weird and this guy comes up and beats me in being a weirdo.

"You better not tell her," I said hurriedly.

"Of course not, but you should!"

"NO WAY!"

"Oliver, if you don't tell her, then how are you going to know if she feels the same way?"

That Daren always has a good point! That's why I tell him everything, It's like another Lilly but a guy version.

"Yeah, your right, in fact, I'm going to her house tomorrow to tell her how I feel!"

"That's a good boy, now run along, I have some stuff to do."

So I ran off, and came to write to you immediately. I am feeling so much better! I am so ready for this!

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Something quite unbelievable happened to me! So I was in my room listening to music, and I heard my mum running into my room with a letter in her hand.

"Lilly! You got a letter from your college," she screamed excitedly.

What is up with mothers these days! I know it's exciting to see you daughter grow, but seriously! But as long as she doesn't do that in public then I'm fine.

Anyway back to the point, I ran up to her, and grabbed the envelope from her. I ripped the envelope neatly, even though I badly wanted to just tear it open. I waited for my mum to leave, and I quietly closed the door shut. I slowly took the letter out and started reading it. As I finished, I dropped it out of hand. I'm going to New York! Am I meant to be happy or sad about this? The college in New York is one of the top colleges but I didn't want to leave my family and friends here.

I ran downstairs and told my mum. My mother smiled and gave me a hug.

"So when do you leave?" she asked.

I checked the letter again. As I read it, I nearly jumped out of my hair! I had to leave tomorrow afternoon. College started in three days!

"Well, it's shining brightly out there, so go buy some clothes for yourself and I'll start packing everything else."

But I wasn't sure if I even wanted to go. I just started my friendship with Oliver, and now I have to leave it behind.

Before I knew it, my mum was already pushing me out the door.

"Wait mum, I don't even know if I want to go or not."I said.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to push you, but I want you to really think about this. This is your future we're talking about. I know you don't want to leave your family and your friends behind, but you could always keep in touch with them and college in New York is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Many teens like you would never miss an opportunity like this."

I knew she was right. I nodded my head to agree with my mum. She ran upstairs to start packing. I decided I didn't want to go shopping because I already had all the clothes I needed. Besides, I could always buy some clothes up there. So instead, I went to take a walk around the beach. I was definitely gonna miss California! By the time I came home, it was already late. I opened the door to see my mum sitting on the couch, with all my luggage. She seemed sad.

"Mum?"

"Oh, there you are," she said, while wiping a tear.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that my big girl is growing up and I won't be there to see her going to college."

I gave her a huge hug.

"Don't worry, mum, I'll call you everyday, I promise."

Now that I was done packing, I had to tell Oliver.

Lilly Truscott


	23. Goodbye

Dear Diary,

Today was the day, diary. I was going to tell my best friend Lilly that I really like her more than a friend. I have a good feeling about this because I'm sure she feels the same way.

So I wore my casual jeans and a T-shirt. I put on my joggers and went back to the bathroom to fix my hair. Lilly loves it when it's messed up. I just got out of the toilets when I heard my cell's ringtone. I ran up to my room and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Oliver, it's me Lilly."

Yesssss! It was Lilly, I thought to myself.

"I need to talk to you" she said.

"Me too"

"Okay, I'll meet you at the beach as soon as possible then!"

We then hung up. I lived near the beach so I walked my way there. I started wondering why Lilly called me over here. Maybe she liked me back!

There was only one way to find out!

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Well, today's the day. I called Oliver telling him to meet me at the beach. I practically ran. My heart was beating. I was so worried about what he might say. I saw Oliver waiting for me near Rico's. I walked up to him. For some reason, he seemed happy.

Instead of going to the beach, we took a seat near Rico's and ordered some hot dogs.

"So, you said you had something to tell me?" I asked him.

He started to get a little nervous.

"Uhhhh, how about you go first?" He said nervously.

"Um, okay then."

"Oliver, I know we just started our friendship again, but I just got a letter from New York and I got accepted at the college there."

There was silence. He stared at me. I guess it was huge news for him. There he was still frozen.

I shook my hand in front of him.

"Oliver?" I asked

"Oh yeah sorry, so are you going to New York?"

"Ummm, yes."

"When do you leave?"

"This afternoon."

"Oh, I uhh, have to go now," he was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just forgot I had chores to do at home." He was about to walk away again.  
"Wait! What did you have to tell me?" I asked, suddenly realising he also had to tell me something.

He stopped walking and didn't turn to face me.

"It doesn't matter now."

And with that, he left. I just hoped he wasn't mad at me.

Dear Diary,

I've gotten my heart broken once, and it just happened again! When Lilly and I had to talk, she told me she was leaving to New York this afternoon! I practically froze! I felt kinda embarrassed as well because I thought she liked me as well, but I was wrong. I lied sayig I had chores and just left her there. I'm turning out to be a total wuss! I'm a guy for goodness sake, why am I so upset!

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

I feel really bad. I didn't want to go after Oliver, so instead I went to Daren's house. I still had to tell him. I knocked on his door. He gave me a huge smile as he welcomed me in.

We sat down on the couch.

"Daren, I'm going to New York!" I said it straight away, because I was getting sick of telling everyone I'm leaving.

Daren just stood there gaping at me. I had to wave my hands in front of his face like I had to with Oliver.

'You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, this afternoon."

"Have you told Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything?"

"Well, all said was that he had chores to do."

"Oh, did he tell you anything?"

"Yeah, he told me on the phone before that he had something to tell me, but he didn't end up telling me anything."

"Oh," he said sadly.

"Umm, Lilly, there's something you should know and I know Oliver would probably get angry at me for telling you this, but you need to know this!"

"I'm listening."

"Oliver is falling for you!"

As soon as he said that, I felt guilty. No wonder he looked so upset. But I just don't feel the same way. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like him too, but only as a friend. I have to make him forget about me. But how? As I continued to think, Daren waved his hand at.

"Lilly, you okay?" he asked.

"Uhh, yea sure." I asked, still thinking.

"So, do you like him as well?"

"Daren, you're my friend and I will only speak the truth. No, I don't like Oliver in that way. I do like him, but only as a friend, nothing more."

Daren nodded and faced the floor.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't want me to tell him we had this conversation?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm going to Oliver's house to see if he's alright."

I nodded my head and made my towards my own house.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

I sat on my bed looking at my wall! Love sucks! I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I said.

The door opened and Daren walked in.

"Hey," he said.

"I'm guessing you heard about Lilly moving?"

He just had to remind me again!

I didn't feel like talking.

"I know you must be feeling crushed right now, but right now Lilly needs our support. I mean it wasn't easy for her to decide. She's gonna be all alone in New York, while you have your family and me.

I knew he was right.

I stood up,

"I guess we should go to her now, I kinda acted like a jerk by leaving her without a proper goodbye." I finally replied.

"Nah don't worry, when she told me I just ran out the door and came here," he laughed.

We both made our way to Lilly's house. Her mum opened the door.

"If you're looking for Lilly, she's already gone to the airport.

"WHAT!" Daren and I both yelled at the same time.

The airport was like only 15 minutes away! So no biggie.

Daren and I hopped onto our skateboards and rushed to the airport.

'If I don't get to say goodbye to Lilly I am going to regret it forever!' I thought to myself.

A few minutes later, we finally arrived. I searched desperately around for Lilly. Until I noticed a girl sitting there alone with a sad look on her face. I knew it was Lilly. I grabbed Daren and rushed towards Lilly. She didn't notice us standing there.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" I said with a smile.

Lilly looked up.

"What are you doing here?" she said, turning her head back down.

"We came to say goodbye." Daren and I both said together.

Lilly stood up and gave Daren and I are hug. We hugged her back.

"So when's your flight?" I asked.

"Well, it was meant to be in ten minutes, but it looks like it got delayed for one hour."

"Great, let's go eat at that cafe over there then!" Daren said, looking dreamily at the food.

Daren ran off ahead of us.

"Lilly, I am so sorry I just left you like that, I......."

"Really Oliver, don't worry about," she said reassuringly.

"I promise I'll call you everyday and send you heaps of emails and......"

"Actually Oliver, I think it'd be best if we didn't contact each other," she interrupted.

I stood there silently.

"You will be going off to college soon, and there's gonna be lots of studying involved and we're not gonna have time to talk to each other and it's for the best of us."

I didn't say anything and continued walking. Daren and Lilly talked away, while random thoughts came in my head.

Oliver Oken

Dear Diary,

Well, I was thrilled to know my friends still made it to see me. There was a one hour delay so I had some time to spend with Oliver and Daren. I had told Oliver to not email or call me. I know that was rough, but it's for the best. He's gonna be heading off to college soon and the only thing I'm gonna be is his distraction. Besides, there's gonna be lots of studying involved. Well, the main reason was because I wanted him to forget about me. I didn't want him to know that I knew he liked me. It was probably just a silly little crush, and I'm sure a more beautiful and caring girl would enter his life and he wouldn't even remember I existed.

As Daren and I were chatting away, I noticed Oliver playing with his food. I didn't bother saying anything so I continued my conversation with Daren.

It was then time to go. I gave Daren a huge hug.

I saw Oliver looking down at his shoes.

"Oliver," I said

He looked up.

"I know what I said earlier was a little harsh, but there's another thing I want you to promise me ."

He nodded his head.

"Promise me that when a beautiful and caring girl enters your life, you will forget about me." I said as I felt tears pouring out of my eyes.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise you that." As tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Please?" I said.

He nodded his head and said no more. He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him as I cried on his shoulder. I could see Daren rubbing his face with his hands.

Why did leaving have to hurt so much?

I pulled away from the hug, and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

"Promise me," I whispered again to his ear.

With that, I walked away and stood on the escalator as it slowly made it's way downwards. I turned back at my friends, and waved goodbye.

Lilly Truscott

Dear Diary,

Well Lilly's gone and my life already sucks without her. She made me promise her that I'd find the right girl to make me forget about her. Unfortunately that's never going to happen because how can I forget someone I love? What did I just write? I wrote LOVE! Now I just have to forget about her because I can't contact her. I wonder what's in store for me in the future.

After she could no longer be seen, Daren put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Oliver Oken

_**Well that's the end of this story. I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story, so let me know what you think so far and thanks for all the comments so far :)**_


End file.
